Kind Smiles and Hipster Shades
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: Kagamine Len is a nervous wreck-a boy suffering with the common difficulties to confess to his crush. But His crush is none other than Hatsune Mikuo! With a little help from his sister Rin, will things turn out the way he wants it to? LenxMikuo!


**A/N: ****Kerii-tan: Ahh, this is a oneshot for _hamxham _in honor for her birthday! (which has already passed urk.)  
Uhm, it's yaoi. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
For: hamxham - happy birthday and i hope you like it!

* * *

**

_Kind Smiles and Hipster Shades._

Len shyly approached the teal-haired boy, idling by his locker. He hid behind one of the rows, peeking at the young teenager, taking out his shoes. Len watched him carefully, biting his lip.

With much courage, his face bright red, he stepped forward and said, "Uhm—Mikuo-kun!"

The tealette turned around and smiled brightly. "Oh, hello, Kagamine-kun."

Len, utterly mesmerized by Mikuo's smile, managed to stutter out, "M-mikuo-kun, I l-like, I like—"

"Yes?" Mikuo smiled, waiting and Len suddenly burst out in a string of words;

"_I like bananas!_"

As the much embarrassed blonde ran away down the hall, Mikuo blinked in surprise, surprised by his

random proposal.

* * *

After Spanish class, Len decided to finally confess his feelings to which he likes. He took a deep breath and stared intently at Mikuo from behind. He felt his cheeks flush and he frowned, rubbing his face. With uncertain confidence, he strutted over to the male and stood behind him.

"Mikuo-kun…!" He started, his voice raised to increase his confidence. Mikuo turned his head towards Len, a curious expression on his face. Len nearly fainted at the sight of Mikuo's expression, but fought inwardly to endure it and to just confront him once and for all.

"Ah, hello again, Kagamine-kun," Mikuo smiled warmly as Len bit his lip nervously, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Uhm, uh…" He fiddled with his thumbs, shyly looking down while Mikuo waited as other students passed them by.

Len tried to rack up his courage but it kept slipping from his reach as he continued to stutter. To his surprise, though, Mikuo placed his hand to Len's forehead and pushed his head up so he could see his face.

He smiled kindly at Len, and with a tilt of his head, he asked, "What is it, Kagamine-kun?"

Len stared wide-eyed at the tealette, his own name spoken by that who he loves ringing over and over in his head. His face turned even redder than before, (considering the distance from the two boy's faces,) and Len yelled as he turned to leave,

"_YO TENGO UN BANANA EN MIS PANTALONES—!"

* * *

_

Mikuo watched Len as he sped away, students turning around to look at him. He flipped back around, frowning in slight confusion and wondered, "_Why was he speaking in Spanish?_"

"Len, uh." Rin started, sitting down at the table in their kitchen where Len sat, quietly eating his crackers.

"Yes, Rin?" He answered, turning his attention away from his thoughts and to his sister as she rested her elbow on the table.

"You okay? You seem kinda'…out of it." She said, and Len sighed, resting his chins in between his folded arms.

"Not really…" he pursed his lips and Rin leaned forward.

"Why? What is it?" She asked curiously, and Len looked away, shyly.

"Ah, well…"

"Is it girl troubles?"

"Uh, not exactly…"

"Oh, then what is it?" Rin asked, more concerned now, and Len felt his heart beating faster.

"Uh, well, Rin, I don't know, it's…" He mumbled into his arms, his face already burning with embarrassment. "It's sort of…mrrrh."

"Murrr?" Rin repeated, and Len nodded, burying his face. "Well, what is it? I'm not going to guess!"

Len groaned inwardly but then raised his head a little so he could breathe.

"Uhm…I like…this…" He started to say, but the next word got caught in his throat—he couldn't say it. Something wouldn't let him just say the _next word_ but he knew he had to—he would tell Rin anything and everything, and this situation was no different. He just had to say the next…word…

"You like this…what?" Rin repeated and Len bit his lip a little harder, swallowing as if it would help him say it.

"I like this…b…buh…"

"Len, I know you like bananas; there's no surprise there." Rin sighed as if Len was hopeless, in a sense, but Len turned a darker shade of red—a sudden and unmentionable thought coming to mind.

"Uh-uhm, yeah, but…" He pressed his two fingers together and mumbled, "I like…M…M-miku—"

"It's no use liking Miku! She's got Kaito, Len."

"N-no! I like—s"

"Oh, so you like—"

"Mikuo-kun—!" Len blurted out, his face no way possible any more red than it was, and hid his face from embarrassment, huddling against the table.

There was a moment's silence of Len's heart pounding loudly against his chest, until Rin sighed.

"Is that it…?"

Len looked up, curiously and saw Rin smiling, to herself, shaking her head. Len raised his eyes in confusion, and was about to ask Rin what it was, but she spoke up once again.

"Len, I know how to fix this whole issue."

* * *

"Rin, I look like a dork!" Len cried, fixing the black, thick-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose—something Rin called… 'hipster shades'? Or something along the lines of that.

"Len, Mikuo _likes _dorks, didn't you know?" Rin laughed, fixing his shirt collar and flattening out his school vest; neatening his tie.

"He—he _does_?" Len asked, obviously surprised and Rin giggled, ruffling her twin's hair.

"Yeah! Now go over there and act all shota and like, turn 'im on or somethin'!" Rin joked, pushing Len out from behind the pillar who stumbled a bit. Len regained his balance and flipped back around, facing Rin and whispered,

"I _am not a shota!_" He pouted and if Rin was drinking something, she would have just spewed it.

"Fff, okay Len, sure. Just go, yeah?" She winked and gave Len a thumbs-up, and he frowned; thankful for his sister's help, but still a but flustered by her remarks.

He sauntered over to Mikuo, still unsure if he should do this. He felt peoples' eyes against his neck and back , murmuring, as he approached Mikuo closer and closer, and just when he was several feet away, his heart couldn't be beating any faster, nor could his face be any redder.

This was the moment.

"Ah—Mikuo-kun..?" Len said quietly, his head down and hands behind back. Mikuo turned around slowly—too slowly—but when he did, Len knew he couldn't raise his head although he knew he had to—if he didn't, he would screw up everything, and all his courage would be crushed.

But instead, Mikuo did it for him.

"E-eh?" Len squeaked, (yes, squeaked, like his fellow sister would do,) out of shock and Mikuo tipped his head back to see Len's face better, (and being several inches taller). The entire hallway hushed to whispers and tiny voices, yet Rin's cackle-like giggling could be heard behind it all. Mikuo gave Len a serious stare, something he has never seen before.

"Kagamine-kun." Mikuo said, quietly, as if only Len were to hear it. Len perked up at the sound of his name.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered and Mikuo loosened his grip on Len's chin, his serious expression softening into a smile.

"You've been meaning to tell me something all day, right?" He asked sweetly, and Len nodded, keeping his head lowered.

Despite the fact that the pair was the center of attention at the moment, Len didn't run, nor did Mikuo, but only did he pant under his breath, his heart pounding within his chest; something surely Mikuo could hear, and heck, maybe everyone in the general area—it's only how it seemed to Len.

Len didn't raise his head, hardly an inch, but only enough so that he could sneak a peek at Mikuo's smile—the thing that got him the most. He glanced up curiously, and oddly enough, Mikuo's cool and calm attitude fell apart in an instant.

Seeing Len like that caught Mikuo completely off-guard.

"Mikuo-kun?" Len said, frowning in confusion as Mikuo turned away, covering his mouth awkwardly, his face expression unidentifiable. Murmurs and giggling spread throughout the hallway and Len glanced around, searching for Rin. And there she was, behind the same pillar, smirking. She gave Len an "I-told-you-face" and he sighed, turning back to Mikuo, who seemed to be flustered, unusually.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kagamine-kun, something came over me and—" He began to apologize, but that's when Len took off his glasses and stood up on his toes and leaned forward and gathered up all his courage to say—

"Mikuo-kun, I like you."

And he finished by kissing Mikuo, on the lips.

"!" Mikuo jumped by surprise, and instantly, squeals, chatter, and talking exploded from amongst the now-shocked bystanders, surprised as well by this sudden scene in a single school hallway.

All of Len's worries seemed to evaporate and disappear as he got more into the kiss, and it became much more easy as Mikuo bent his head down a bit more so Len didn't have to stand up on his toes, and yet, as they both were contributing to the kiss, it appeared to the audience that possibly…Len was the one dominating more here.

"Dang." Rin muttered under her breath, trying to hide a smirk. "Len's really goin' at it."

The two boys broke apart from the kiss yet while they were still close at the last moment, Len murmured quietly to Mikuo—

"Sorry, I—" He glanced away, holding his head up in any case that Mikuo might want to touch his face again, but Mikuo pulled Len slightly closer to him, their bodies touching. Len felt his face heat up, but he didn't say anything. He had never been so close to anyone before, except his own sister.

"No, it's fine." Mikuo mumbled back, noticing the huge crowd whipping out their cell phones and squealing, chattering, everything, like crazed people. "But maybe we should go somewhere else."

Len nodded slowly and felt someone or something tug on his shirt. He turned around and saw Rin smirking at him.

"Heh. Way to go, Lenny. Knew you could do it." She grinned and Len smiled nervously, handing Rin the glasses. Rin peered over Len's shoulder and looked at Mikuo, taking note of the fact that he was tall.

"Hm. Yeah, I can see this. Mikuo, just take care of Lenny for me, okay?" She winked and Mikuo smiled understandingly.

"Of course, Kagamine-san." He said, and took Len into his arms, who instantly flushed red, starting to flail around.

"Gahhh, Mikuo-kun—!" Len cried, and Rin took no notice of this and continued.

"Call him "Len-kun", too. No need to use such honorifics and such." She grinned and Mikuo nodded again.

"Of course, Kagamine-san."

"That goes for me too, Mikuo."

"…Rin-san."

"…Whatever." Rin shrugged and then started to walk away, raising her hands at lack of a better gesture. "I wish you two luck." She turned around and glanced at Mikuo and Len, flashing a smile.

"Yeah?" she said, and Len nodded nervously, while Mikuo kissed him on the top of the head.

Rin watched Len flail around again and Mikuo laughed. She smiled to herself, folding her hands behind her back.

"All it takes—a smile and a pair of glasses."

_-KIND SMILES AND HIPSTER SHADES: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Geez. xD That was it! Yeah so. I have an obsession with Mikuo and Len.  
Readers, I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews please~**_  
_


End file.
